The Stranger
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: I don't own anyone. *Please Review.*
1. Chapter 1

"Baby?" someone asked.

I blinked, opening my eyes to see my girlfriend's blue ones gazing into mine. Behind her was a sea of faces.

I breathed in, embarrassed. I couldn't believe it'd happened again.

"Omygod," I whispered.

"Alrite give her some air," one of the gym teachers said.

She peered down at me: "you alrite?"

"Yeah I'm-"

My girlfriend, Ashley, turned towards the teacher: "yeah she's fine. Nothin to see here yall move along."

When the students made no effort to move, "now!" Ashley told them.

They left, scattering.

"She need anything?" the gym teacher asked.

Ashley, who was crouched, turned again: "no I already told you she's fine."

"Ok."

The gym teacher left.

"I'm gonna go get you some soda," Ashley told me, standing.

"oh….ok," I said.

She left.

The high school common room was empty. It was lunch.

I pulled myself to a sitting position leaned against the white wall. A folded white paper appeared at my right side on the gray carpet. Something was telling me to open it.

I opened it. 'are you ok?' it read.

I looked around wondering who could've written it. I didn't see anyone. The large white room was quiet.

'it's gonna be ok,' someone told me.

My eyes filled with tears and I smelled her perfume.

'the fainting's only a part of it. The only thing it means is that you're so much stronger than the rest of us Lila. Congratulations.'

I looked around and spotted a beautiful brunette sitting across the room from me against the opposite wall.

"Hi," I said trying to be friendly.

She said nothing.

"She doesn't talk," someone told me.

I looked around towards the voice.

"What?" I asked.

"She doesn't, talk," he repeated, annoyed: "she hasn't since she transferred."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He sighed, and left.

The brunette looked at the note and then up at me indicating she'd written it.

'it's ok you can trust her. I did,' the first voice told me.

'no,' I scribbled on the note.

The brunette came over and opened the note then wrote something on it.

'I'm here if you ever. Need someone to talk to. Even though, I don't', it read; 'I mean. She was my sister.'

"Thanks," I said, looking up at the brunette.

It was then I noticed she looked exactly like the girl we'd been discussing. I sucked in my breath. The brunette left.

I pulled out my phone flipped it open and texted Jessica my best friend. She was back in California.

'she visited me today. And there's a new girl in school who says she's her sister', the text read.

'I know she visited me too. Call me when you get back from ballet?' she texted back.

'ok love you'.

'love you too'.

At that moment Ashley breezed back into the room holding a small green can of 7Up.

"Hey sorry that took so long Mr. Schue needs me to tell you that he needs- Lila. What's wrong?" she asked sitting beside me and handing me the soda.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour after school and I was in the locker room with the other girls. It was 4. A girl shorter than me with her hair already up in a bun was standing eating a candy bar. I stood up from stretching and went over to her.

"Oh sweetie," I said, "you're not really gonna eat that. Are you?"

I looked down at the candy bar then up at her.

"Good. Give it to me."

She placed it in my hand.

"Thank you. You're gonna have to be pretty slim for those lifts."

I went over to the trash can and threw the candy bar away.

"Lila," Ashley hissed from her spot on the floor.

I looked at her; "what? I want to make sure she's light enough for the lifts."

"She's fine what's your problem?"

"I think you know what my problem is Ashley."

"You don't have to be so mean to her. It's not her fault that-"

I sighed exasperated looking at the ceiling; "let's not do this right now."

"Fine fine I'm just sayin."

"Well don't."

While Ashley went over to the girl and talked to her my phone buzzed with a text.

Congratulations lila. She can join the ranks of us be as strong as we are. – L, it read.

I smiled, sending one back; thank you. I miss you.

I miss you too but….

Yeah I know I know. You can't come back from the dead.

Wish I could though. Oh watch out for Shannon.

Who's Shannon?

She'll be in your house later on. She's here to help you deal.

How do you know her?

That's for me to know and you to find out via her.

Ok. I have to go. Xoxo

Xoxo

I flipped my phone closed ending our conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 hours later 6 and I was at my house which I'd just entered. In the living room was a girl who looked like the one I'd run into at school earlier but she was wearing a gray dress and had blue eyes whereas the one at school had been in white with green eyes. The one who'd texted me earlier, near her end, had always worn black. She'd had purple eyes. Like Elizabeth Taylor.

She was sitting on the sofa.

The door closed behind me.

"Um. How'd you get in here?" I asked.

"I have my ways," she said smiling.

"You followed me home?"

"I saw you in ballet," she replied dodging the question.

I had the feeling her hair had been in a bun earlier and she'd used one of the hairpins to pick the front lock.

"Yes," she said.

"hm?"

"My hair was up in a bun earlier."

"Oh."

I went over to the door and locked it.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked turning back around.

"I thought you didn't eat."

"Well um. I'm not hungry but I just thought you might want….something."

"Liar. I bet you're starving. And no but thanks. In fact….i could lose a little weight. You know, for those. Lifts. Hm? Right, sweetie?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Like I said saw you in ballet."

"Oh that's right."

"You know you're not as strong as you think you are and neither was she. Not physically. Anyway."

"You know you're kindof mean."

"Oh you're one to talk love."

"Wait…."

It had just dawned on me; "are you Shannon?"

"Yes and I'm here to tell you about her. About….about lily."

"I know about her."

"Fine then I'm here to help you deal."

"She said you'd be here."

"Why don't we light some candles you know how she loved candles. Anything dark any place dark so she wouldn't have to see herself."

"She was beautiful."

"Never to her."

"Why do you think we were in love? And, I know," I said.

"So I guess you met April," Shannon said.

"Well no not not really. Not formally."

"Yeah she doesn't talk much. Or ever, really."

At that moment the electricity went out.


End file.
